<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spoilt creature by badwolfkaily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523911">spoilt creature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily'>badwolfkaily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Villanelle, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Top!Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the bridge scene, an emotional Villanelle willing gives up her control to Eve, smut, angst, and fluff ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri &amp; Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spoilt creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by @Scribe456</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Screw walking away from each other, the moment they both turned to look back at each other they knew there was no way they could possibly walk away now. Like magnets they were pulled back together and Villanelle’s fingers fit perfectly between Eve’s. There was a silent exchange between them and they walked hand in hand back to Eve’s apartment, the one she hadn’t been to since Villanelle had left her little gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually Villanelle is the one that leads, she prides herself on taking the lead and giving pleasure to all that she chooses to fall into bed with. But this time, maybe it’s because Eve’s her weakness, maybe it’s because she’s just so tired and she doesn’t want to have to lead. She doesn’t want to think, she just wants to feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eve makes her feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as her door is shut and locked Eve pushes Villanelle up against the door. Pulling her mouth down to hers and Eve kisses life into Villanelle’s tired body. It was rough at first but then as if sensing that rough wasn’t what Villanelle...Oksana needed right now Eve became gentle. Cupping her face as if it’d melt from her grasp like snow and Eve kisses her so gently it’s like a whisper of more to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Villanelle feels it, she feels Eve’s feelings for her, she feels a warmth inside of her like a fire that's never been there before. Tears fill her eyes and she shutters as they fall down her cheeks and Eve marvels at how vulnerable Villanelle is in this very moment. Nothing like the vulnerability of her anger like when this game of cat and mouse had started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eve, I….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve shushes her with a finger to her lips and merely says, “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve unties Villanelle’s mustard yellow coat, carefully pushing it down her shoulders and folding it and placing it on the counter nearby. Villanelle takes the time to discard her shoes because she knows Eve doesn’t like shoes on in her house. Eve slips her own off, discarding her jacket next to Villanelle’s and then she’s reaching her hand out for Villanelle and Villanelle wordlessly takes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle is surprised at how quickly Eve has her undressed and pushed up the length of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When did she become so bold?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Eve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve is looking at her like she was born from the sea like Aphrodite, such a beautiful creature laid out before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, and how she feels such love for this beautiful creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve wants to worship every bit of Villanelle, she starts at her ankles and kisses them lightly and Villanelle silently giggles out of ticklishness. That’s new for her, she’s never giggled in a situation like this before. Eve runs kisses up the inside of one leg while she runs the tips of her fingers up the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle shivers and gasps because she’s never been touched so gently by anyone. Her life has always been pain and anger and blood and bruises. Never this. Not this soft. Nobodies ever really loved her, worshipped her body like Eve is doing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve plants kisses to her pelvis and leads a trail up her stomach, the blondes muscles tensing under her electric touch. The next thing Villanelle knows and the only thing she knows is Eve’s mouth wrapping itself around one of her nipples while her hand plays with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arches into Eve’s touch like she’s never been touched before. Her body is on fire and her legs wrap around Eve as if holding her there she’ll never be able to leave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle mewls when Eve latches her mouth to her other nipple and Eve delights at the state she’s put Villanelle in. This powerful deadly woman writhes beneath her freely giving up her power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve kisses a trail up to Villanelle’s neck, sucking and biting, trying to leave her mark so that everyone knows she is hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She relinquished her hold on her neck and sucked her earlobe into her mouth earning a sigh from the woman's lips. Eve removes Villanelle’s hair from it’s tie and runs her fingers through it, it’s like silk to the touch. Eve moves on to look at Villanelle’s face, their eyes meet and no words are exchanged even though Eve knows Villanelle has something on the tip of her tongue she wants to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Eve’s lips are on Villanelle and kissing her like the whole world is ending when really Villanelle has become her whole world. Her hand lays splayed against the blondes stomach, feeling her muscles tense underneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like forever kissing her but forever is never enough for either of them. They gasp apart and Eve looks down at her like she fell from heaven, this fallen angel of hers. Eve’s never been religious but she swears that if angels were real then Villanelle would definitely have been one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve puts a hand to Villanelle’s face, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle licks her lips and nods, “I’ve just...it’s never felt like this before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle’s pupils are dilated and she most definitely doesn’t want Eve to stop, “No. You can do whatever you want to me, Eve...please don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Villanelle almost beg her not to stop when she hasn’t even fucked her yet sends a thrill through Eve. She smiles, her hair falling around Villanelle’s face like a curtain as she kisses her senseless. Her hand travels down between the younger woman's legs finding her absolutely wet. You would think Eve wouldn’t have any clue what she’s doing but Villanelle just brings out the confidence in her. They’re both women, she’ll just do to her what she does to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Eve starts swirling her fingers around Villanelle’s clit the blonde gasps into her mouth, releasing a silent, “Fuck”, into her very being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle whimpers and tries to avoid Eve’s gaze by covering her eyes with her arm, it’s all too much for her to handle, she’s never felt so much. And she can’t handle being dissected under Eve’s piercing eyes, making her feel like Eve can see all of her, her vulnerabilities, her flaws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Eve takes her hand away from her eyes and kisses her palm before threading their fingers together and pressing their hands into the pillow next to Villanelle’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve wants to see her face, wants to see her vulnerable and unravel beneath her hands. Like Eve is holding her very life in the palm of her hand yet again, only this time there’s less blood. Eve presses a gentle kiss to her neck before she moves to whisper in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you, all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve presses into her harder and faster and Villanelle brings her unrestrained hand to grasp at Eve’s bareback, dragging her nails down in such a way she leaves red marks, her own way of marking Eve as hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle moans and whimpers and it’s like music to Eve’s ears, she never thought she’d have such power over her like this before. She doesn’t even have to ask but she knows that no one has seen Villanelle like this before and nobody ever will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’ll never share this part of Villanelle with the world because what happens between them should just stay theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eve….please….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle can’t look her in the eyes, she can’t handle how Eve’s eyes make her feel like this, she’s almost embarrassed that she’s let herself become reduced to this love struck mess pliant under Eve’s hands. Eve releases her hand, takes her by the chin and pulls her gaze back to her own, “Look at me, just look at me, what do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a minute Villanelle grasps at her power and demands of her, “I need you to fuck me, Eve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, now that wasn’t so hard,” Eve smirks and pushes three fingers into Villanelle, her thumb rubbing at her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle feels like she’s being filled and consumed, Eve is in every fiber of her being. Rewriting her DNA, like they are one and the same. And is Eve sure she’s never done this before? Because what she’s doing to her doesn’t feel like some novices work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bites at Eve’s shoulder to try and stifle her moans as Eve pounds her fingers into her as if it were her own cock fucking her. Eve wasn’t expecting Villanelle to give up so much of her control, she always wants to be in control of the situation. Or else it hits home that deep down nothing has been in her control. Eve hoped perhaps there was more behind why Villanelle was so willing to let her take the lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe that was no longer denying her attraction and love for Villanelle, she fought so hard to stay away from her and yet here she is finally giving in. So Eve did the only thing she could think of, make Villanelle feel all her love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve fucks her and makes love to her at the same time, she drags it out for what feels like forever. Sweat is sticking to Villanelle’s forehead and various tempos of Eve’s name grace her lips. Eve brings her to the edge many times then eases her back down, there’s no argument from Villanelle. Only whimpers and gasps and moans lace those lips that Eve has grown addicted to kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve can’t believe she was denying herself this all this time, denying herself her feelings and denying herself Villanelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally lets Villanelle come she kisses her gently and holds her gaze as she tells her, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she repeats it over and over like a blessing until Villanelle comes on her hand and all those whimpers and moans are released in a silent grunt. Villanelle grasping onto Eve like a lifeline, sweaty and shaking and panting like she just ran a marathon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Villanelle sobs into Eve’s neck Eve whispers, “I’ve got you. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Villanelle clutches her so weakly out of exhaustion but still tries because she doesn’t want Eve to leave her. It’s the first time Villanelle has been made love to, sure she’s fucked a lot of people but she’s never made love to any of them. She’s certainly never been made love to. And she didn’t need Eve to say it for her to know that Eve loved her, not to sound full of herself but she could feel it in the way Eve touched her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Villanelle has calmed down Eve pulls back despite Villanelle’s weak attempts at keeping her there. Eve meerly kisses her moves to her side, resting her head on her hand so she can look down at the spent assassin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle wipes at her tears, unable to look Eve in the eyes, “I’ve never….why do you make me feel such things Eve? Nobody ever made me feel like that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle falters for a minute and manages to meet Eve’s gaze, “Loved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it took me awhile to get there, to realize what my feelings were for you. I was in such denial and I couldn’t give in to your pompous ass,” Eve smirks, “But I do, I love you and I’m sorry that before I told you that you didn’t know what that was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle brings a weak hand to Eve’s cheek, “No, you were right. I didn’t know what love was...till now. But Eve, I do, I love you. And I’m feeling all of these things I’ve never felt before and it’s overwhelming. What have you done to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I just thoroughly made love to you, my dear,” Eve grins at her term of endearment, “And thank you for trusting me to take the lead, I know it’s not easy for you, and I want you to know that I’d never take advantage of your trust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reassures Villanelle, makes her a little less scared and maybe she won’t be so tired having to fight for control all the time when sometimes all she wants is to not have to be strong all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eve, I should…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re tired. I’m fine, really, you can return the favor tomorrow,” Eve kisses her once again, “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle might admit that she was the little spoon while Eve held her throughout the night, chasing away any nightmares that might’ve plagued her. But it was the most peaceful rest Villanelle has ever had and for the first time she dreams and in color nonetheless. She dreams of her and Eve and the life that could be.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>